Winter Fluff
by MyAngel.1918
Summary: Bella and Edward have known each other for nearly their whole lives. They started out as just neighbours when they were younger but their friendship grew and they're now bestfriends. Experience a day in their life: snowfights, endless talks and a lot of smiles. A fluffy, winter fanfic that is kind of plotless. EdwardxBella


**Hi guys! It has been a while, I know. For some excuses to why I have been absent you can check it out at the bottom.**

**I'm not really sure of why I wrote this but I was really in the mood of writing something fluffy and I thought that I could share it to you guys, maybe like a christmas gift.**

**I'm sorry for any errors but I hope that you'll like the story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Thank you so much Esme for letting me stay here" I said to her.

"Of course Bella, you're practicly family." She smiled sweetly and gave me a cup of hot chocolate. She stroke my hair before heading towards the kitchen. It was such a motherly gesture and so typical Esme.

I had known the Cullen for over ten years now. I was five when they moved here to Forks. They used to live in Chicago but Carlisle hade gotten an offer from the local hospital and his wife, Esme, had a thing for small towns.

They had moved into the house right across the road from where I lived with my father. I knew that being a single father was sometimes hard for my father and as the chief of police he worked a lot. But know that we had the Cullens as neighbours they could babysitt me from time to time. They even had a son in my age that I could play with.

I remember the first time that I met Edward so clearly. My father had brought us to the Cullens so that I could say hi to our new neighbours. Edwards's hair had been so unruly even back then and I remember thinking that his eyes had the strangest color. Bright green and bronze, a weird combination for a six year old.

At first, I hadn't liked him. He was a boy wich meant that he didn't like playing with dolls; instead he wanted to play with dinosaurs. But Esme made us play together anyway.

But as we grew up in this small town we had gotten closer. We went to the same grade in Forks High School and hung out daily.

We were now officially bestfriends.

I took a small sip from my hot drink and smiled at the memories.

"What has gotten you smiling?" a familiar voice asked from behind me.

I turned to see a six-foot tall seventeen-year-old boy standing beside me.

"Just thinking" I answered. "Getting caught up in my thoughts, you know."

Edward walked pass me and sat on the other end of the couch that I was sitting on.

I was wrapped in a red and black blanket and was holding the cup with both of my hands.

"So… What do you want to do?" he asked me and smiled.

His smile was contagious, it had always been. I guess that he just had this, I don't know, aura around him, affecting everyone that stood close to him.

"Hmm… I don't know. I'm up for anything." I answered.

"You wanna head out?" He asked and made a gesture to the window acoss the room.

Outside, you could see the light reflect on the white snow, making everyting seem so light and magical.

I nodded. "Yeah sure, just let me drink up."

"Edward, sweetheart, would you mind fixing the guestroom for Bella?" Esme called from the kitchen.

"Okay mum." He said and stood up.

"I can fix it." I said and leaned ove a bit to put my drink at the coffetable but he stopped me.

"Don't worry about it." Edward told me and walked towards the stairs. "I'll do it, you drink up and then we can head outside." He didn't wait for a answer, he just ran up the stairs.

The reason why I needed a guestroom in the firs place was that my father was out of town and he had insisted that I would stay with someone. And whoelse were better than the Cullens?

Earlier this week he had recived a worrying call from a sick friend. I knew that it had been bothering him so I had told him to go to Denver and visit his friend. But he wouldn't leave if that meant leaving me alone. He had flown off this morning.

I met Edward in the hallway. "Are you ready?" he asked as we began to put on our outerwear.

It was in the middle of December so it was really cold outside. A couple of days ago the snow had fallen and everyone was enjoying it. Now it was our turn.

I pulled on my black, thick jacket, a pair of winterboots and a purple beanie with matching mittens. Edward wore a darkgrey coat, a navyblue scarf and some black gloves.

We headed out. It was in the middle of the day so the sun was still shinning. As I looked at Edward I noticed that his cheeks were turning a bit pink form the biting chill.

"So what should we start with?" he asked, obviously excited. That was one of the things about him that were so amazing. He got excited about everything, even the smallest things.

"Snow angels, definitly." I answered and ran of to the yard.

I felt a small push on my back and fell face dowon into the soft snow.

I pouted. "What was that for?" I asked while I brushed of the snow from my face.

Edward chuckled, obviously happy about the little stunt that he had pulled. "You're supposed to be in the snow when you make snow angeles." He winked.

"I was working on it." I muttered. "And that was the lamest excuse that I have ever heard." I pointed out.

Edward laid down beside me and we started to move our arms and legs. After a couple of seconds Edward stood up and reached for my hand to help me up. I accepted the help and looked at what we had done.

"I think that it works." I said.

"Yeah, me too."

I suddenly got another ide. "Let's make a snowman!"

The hours passed as we enjoyed the snow. We rolled our snowballs and joked during the time, making me laugh so hard. I was actually pretty proud of our snowman. I decided to name him Anthony, after Edwards middlename wich only made him laugh and shake his head.

As I stood there, admiring the tall snowman I felt something hard and cold hit my bum. I turned around to see Edward, trying to look innocent with both his hands behind his back.

"Oh no, you did not." I scolded.

"Oh, I so did!" he chuckled and then threw another snowball at me. This one hit my arm.

I quickly bent down and put together a snowball that I launched at him but he skillfully dodged it. And so it began.

I really tried to avoid all the snowballs that he was throwing at me but because of my clumsiness I was an easy target. He got many hits on my arms, legs and even some close to my face, making the snow scatter all over me.

But I did get some pretty got hits at him as well. One was really close to his groin-area and he kind of winced in pain wich made me laugh even harder. I know, I was a terrible friend.

The snowfight continued for hours and we ran around the house like small kids, our energy never coming to a stop. It was almost dark by now.

As I tried to run away from him to dodge another snowball I felt a sudden inpact that made me fall. He had actually _thrown _himself at me.

Once again, I found myself with my face pressed into the snow, only this time, he were still lying on top off me.

"Gotcha." He chuckled. I could hear the smirk in his voice.

I wanted to be mad at him but I couldn't, I started to laugh with him. It was such a carefree moment and I really couldn't remember the last time that I had so much fun.

He let me turn so that my face was now up to the sky but he was still lying on top off me. "One point for me" he grinned.

"That's just unfair." I told him. "You're much heavier than me; we both know that I would never be able to knock you down."

He chuckled. "Silly Bella." He whispered and looked into my eyes.

Those eyes were so piercing, so green, yet in the dim light. I found myself looking myself staring at his face, taking in his beauty. Because that is what he really was. Beautiful. The high cheekbones, the bright eyes and his soft lips. He had stopped laughing but instead, a crocked smirk spread across his face. For some reason, I couldn't stop myself from looking at his mouth. And I had a feeling that he was looking at mine. That's when I realized how close we really were, bodies pressed and faces merely incheas apart.

"Bella! Edward! Dinner's ready!" I then heard Esme yell, breaking the magic.

Edward quickly and clumsily stood up, for a small second accidently pressing all his weight onto my stomach making me groan in pain.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as he finally stood up.

It seemed like if something had changed between us. The moment had taken a sharp turn from something lighthearted and fun to something serious.

Edward helped me up - no matter what being the gentleman - and I decided to try and lighten up the mood.

"You really should stop eating so much, you're getting to heavy." I teased wich made him laugh and he seemed to losen up. The last thing that I wanted was for things to be weird and strange between us. I didn't need any of the heavy and tense stuff.

"You're calling me fat?" he asked.

"No, I didn't say that." I said and but up my hands to defend myself. "I just stated that maybe you should start watching your weight."

"You're unbelivable." He chuckled as we walked into the warm house.

It was first now that I realized how cold I actually were and how wet my clothes were after our snowfight. I was sure that my lips were blue and my cheeks bright pink.

Esme had made a delicious dinner that I probably ate too much off. Both Edward and I thanked her so much for the amazing dinner och Edward did the sweetest gesture when he lowered his head to kiss his mother on her cheek. It was small things like that that made me realize what a great guy he was.

After dinner I walked into the guestbathroom with a change of clothes and had a long shower. I washed my hair with a fruity smelling shampoo and conditioner and I let the hot water warm up my skin.

When I was finished I changed into a pair of plaid black and red PJ pants and a simple, black tank top with a grey hoodie on top. It was starting to get late so I figured that I might as well get comfortable and be bed-ready. I brushed my hair quickly and when I was finished I walked towards Edwards's room.

"Come in." Edward answered when I lightly knocked his door.

I opened the door just in time to see a small part of his muscular back, a second before he had pulled his black T-shirt the whole way down. When he was fully dressed he turned around and smiled.

His hair was damp so I figured that he had also taken a shower. It seemed like we had thought alike when it came to our choice of clothing. He matched his T-shirt with a pair of grey sweatpants.

"What's up?" he asked me.

I shrugged and walked into his room to sit down on his bed. "Not much."

Edwards room looked much like a typical boys room but you could still see that Esme had made a huge impact when it came to the choice of furniture and colors. The room was a bit messy with a pair of jeans flung over his working chair and lots of homework spread over his desk, but it wasn't bad at all.

He had a pretty big and comfortable bed that he knew I envied him for. On each side of the bed were two nightstands that held some books, an alarmclock and some frames with pictures in them. Most of them were of his family but I saw one with a picture of himself and I from last year. Seeing that image of us made me smile.

I felt a movement beside me and watched as Edward sat down. "Do you remember when we took that picture?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I remember. It was my birthday and amazingly it was one of the hottest days of the whole year." I said and then laughed. "Oh, I remember that Angela had prepared a birthday dinner for me but it was a girls-only kind of thing so you couldn't go."

Edward laughed with me. "That was just mean, especially with you licing just across the street. I could hear you girls laughing the whole night."

"Don't pout, you celebrated me in school instead and you made my day perfect." I smiled at him.

"I'm glad."

We were quiet for a minute until I decided to break the silence. "So when are you going to Chicago?" I asked him. I knew that Edward and his parents always flew to Chicago during the Holidays to visit their family. They mostly it was after the 25th of december.

Edward sighed. "About that… This year we're flying on the 23rd." he said.

"What?" I asked, feeling a bit upset.

"I know, I know… I tried to tell them that the two of us had plans but apperently my relatives in Chicago can't have us after the 26th. They are going away or something."

"Oh, well… that's fine I guess." I muttered.

Edward and I had over the years come to have this tradition that we met up every Christmas Day morning, after we had opened our gifts. When we met up we exchanged our gifts as well and then we would try out all of our new stuff together.

"Hey, don't worry." Edward said, nudging my shoulder. "You'll still get your gift." he winked.

I smiled at his attempt to cheer me up. "I better."

And our evening continued like that. We just sat there on his bed and we talked about everything between heaven and earth. We talked about the lighter, funnier stuff but also about the more serious things. The hours flew by. It was something about him that made me feel safe, that made me trust him with my whole heart.

I later woke up in what I guess was the middle of the night. It was pitch dark in the room but I could still see the outlines of the furniture. That's when I realized that I wasn't in my room… or the guestroom.

I felt a movement from under me and that's when I noticed that I actually was _on top_ somebody. Edward.

A blush spread across my face when I noticed that my cheek was against his chest and my hand was clutching his T-shirt. I turned over a bit to look at his face, careful though, not to wake him up.

He didn't seem to have noticed that I had woken up and I could feel the rising and falling of his chest as he breathed. Edward looked so at peace, so calm. Almost like a much younger boy.

I guessed that we probably had fallen asleep while we had talked. I glanced at his clock on the nightstand and saw that it was just after 3 am. A part of me wondered why Esme hadn't come and woken us up but maybe she didn't know that I had went to Edward's room to begin with.

I knew that I probably should move, give him space and maybe even go into my own room. But I couldn't. Or, well I always could but the truth is that I didn't want to. I felt so comfortable laying there with his arm around my waist and being so close to his smell and warmth. I felt content.

I sighed. This was wrong, what would he say when we woke up?

But I still didn't move. Instead I just closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep. Because the truth is that I'm in love with him, my bestfriend, and that I had been for a while now.

* * *

**What do you think? Please tell me in the comments!**

**So the reason why I haven't been able to write much is because I began high school this semester and I have barely had time for anything else except for homework. But it's fine 'cause I really like my new classmates and the subjects that I'm reading.**

**I'm not sure of when I'll be able to continue with "Twilight goes FRIENDS" so don't expect any chapters anytime soon. But you never know, right ;).**

**Thank you so much for reading and I hope that you enjoyed this small fluffy oneshot, I sure did.**

**And Merry Christmas to all of you!**

**/MyAngel.1918**


End file.
